Not My First Time
by BHErotica
Summary: Luna follows Ginny into the shower, and decides to have a little fun. WARNING: Contains futa content!


**Not My First Time**

Luna followed the sound of splashing water as she entered the shower room, searching for the occupied shower. As she turned a corner, she just caught sight of a flash of red hair.

_Ginny._

Luna strode forward, letting her towel fall from her body, exposing her rounded breasts and bare pussy to the slightly moist air of the room. She pinched her nipples as she walked, readying herself for the session ahead.

When she reached Ginny's shower, she stopped, cautiously poking her head around the dividing wall.

Ginny was standing with her back to the wall, eyes closed, head tilted back as the water poured over her. Luna let her eyes wander downwards, taking in the girl's breasts, slightly smaller than her own, the pink nipples in contrast to the pale flesh surrounding them. Her eyes continued falling, over her well-toned stomach, down to her legs.

Luna's breath caught as her eyes raked over Ginny's lower body. Her eyes were drawn almost immediately between Ginny's legs, to the cock that was hanging there.

Luna dropped her hand to her pussy as she watched Ginny massaging her body, her fingers sliding in and out of her opening. Her eyes were continually drawn to Ginny's cock, almost as though in a trance.

"Are you going to join me, or are you just going to stand there and finger yourself?"

Luna jumped at the sound of Ginny's voice. She looked up to see Ginny smirking at her, eyes roaming over her body.

"You – you want me to join you?" she asked, trying not to look at Ginny's cock, which was now starting to harden.

Ginny nodded.

"Would you rather stand there playing with yourself?"

Luna shook her head and stepped into the stall, letting the water splash over her body.

Ginny smiled as Luna stood next to her, eyes roaming over her pale flesh, drinking in every detail. She closed the distance between them, pressing her mouth against Luna's, savouring the slightly sweet taste of the other girl's lips.

Luna let herself be swept up in the moment, simply enjoying the feeling of Ginny's lips on hers, the sensation of their breasts rubbing against each others, Ginny's cock pressed against her stomach.

Ginny pressed her tongue against Luna's lips, begging for entrance. Luna opened her mouth slightly, allowing Ginny's tongue to worm in, exploring the unfamiliar territory. She raised her hands, cupping Ginny's breasts, kneading the soft, supple flesh. Ginny let out a low contented moan as Luna's fingers brushed against her nipples, slick with water.

When they broke apart, Ginny smiled slightly at the soft pink tinge covering Luna's cheeks. Reaching behind her, she picked up a bottle of body gel, popping the cap open as she turned to Luna.

Holding the bottle aloft, she gently began to squeeze, squirting the liquid onto Luna's breasts. Luna gasped as the cold gel hit her skin. Ginny dropped the bottle, then raised her hands, placing them on Luna's breasts and began massaging the gel into her skin.

Luna moaned as she leant back against the wall of the stall, letting Ginny rub the gel over her breasts and stomach, before slipping her hands around her waist and carressing her ass. Ginny grinned as she pressed her lips to Luna's once more, squeezing the flesh beneath her hands.

Luna's hands wound their way into Ginny's soaking hair, pulling her closer. She could feel Ginny's cock rubbing against her slick skin, causing Ginny to moan at the friction.

As they broke apart again, Luna turned, pressing her hands against the wall, bending over slightly.

"I know you want to."

Ginny smiled as she ran her fingers along Luna's pussy, gathering some of the juices that had spilled forth, using them to lubricate her asshole. Luna did her best to stifle a moan at this contact, stomach twisting in anticipation.

Ginny straightened up, taking her cock in her hand, guiding it to Luna's rear entrance. She pressed the tip against Luna's asshole, rubbing it in small circles, teasing the other girl. Ginny could feel her pushing back into her, trying to force Ginny to penetrate, but Ginny moved with her, continuing her almost torturous teasing. She broght her other hand around Luna's waist, teasing her clit.

This was more than Luna could take.

"Come on Gin, just fuck my ass already!"

Ginny smirked at this outburst, then, without warning, thrust her hips forward, burying her cock in Luna's ass.

Luna let out a cry of pain and pleasure as she felt Ginny finally enter her. She rocked her hips back and forth in time with Ginny's thrusts, bringing one hand to her breasts while the other continued to support her against the wall.

Ginny put her weight on Luna, bringing her free hand to Luna's other breast, giving the nipple the attention the other was receiving. Her other hand continued to swirl around Luna's clit, soaked with cum as well as water. She dragged her lips over Luna's shoulder, leaving a blazing trail as she did so.

Luna released her grip on her nipple, moving her hand down her body to meet Ginny's. Grabbing the girl's hand, she pushed her towards her opening, pushing both her fingers and Ginny's inside. This elicited another moan from her, her pleasure building as she thrust their fingers into her pussy in time with Ginny's cock being forced in and out of her ass.

Ginny smiled, enjoying the sounds she was coaxing from the other girl. She continued her ministrations, thrusting her cock harder and harder into Luna's ass, her fingers working wildly on her nipple and in her pussy.

Luna was close to cumming, her legs shaking violently with the effort of suppressing it. Ginny could feel her own orgasm building too, and stepped up her thrusts, determined to give Luna maximum pleasure.

Finally, Ginny could no longer take it. She cried out as she came, filling Luna's ass with her cum. This was enough to send Luna over the edge as well, as she let out a cry of her own. Her pussy tightened around their fingers, then covered them in her juices.

Both girls leant against the wall for a long moment, breathing deeply, Ginny's cock still embedded in Luna's ass. Ginny extricated her fingers from Luna's pussy, then slowly removed her cock from Luna's ass, a rope of her cum still connecting the two.

Luna turned and knelt in front of Ginny, taking her still-hard cock into her mouth, sucking the remnants of cum from it. Once she had finished, she straightened up, feeling Ginny's cum start to trickle out of her asshole. She smirked as she pressed her lips to Ginny's.

"Now, if you don't mind, I do actually have to shower."

**0000000000**

Later, when they were drying off, Ginny turned to look at Luna.

"Luna?"

"Mmm?"

"Why didn't you make any comment about my cock when you saw it? Most girls I fuck do."

Luna smiled.

"It's not my first time."

She turned, leaving Ginny with a small smile of her own, bending over to give the girl a great view of her ass. Ginny looked at her, feeling her cock hardening again. She walked over to Luna, grabbed her hips, lined her cock up with Luna's pussy, and thrust her hips forward.

**AN: Check my profile for info on fandoms that I will write for, and let me know anything else you want to see!**


End file.
